


Meet my boyfriends!

by taovol



Series: Shklance YouTuber au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU, it cute and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taovol/pseuds/taovol
Summary: Lance, a famous youtuber, is doing his "meet my boyfriend" video. Only it's "Meet my boyfriend-s", because, well, he has two of them.





	

“He-llo YouTube!” Lance smiled brightly at the camera, giving his signature wink and finger guns. The lights were all set, his room properly organized, everything was exactly like it always was when he sat down to film another video… Except for one little fact. He had unusual guests today. Emphasis on unusual, because he often had guests over. Other YouTubers, friends, his little sisters, even his mother at one point.  
  
But today… He glanced to the side, where his two boyfriends, Keith and Shiro stood out of camera shot and waited for his signal. Today was special. 

His followers has been asking him about a significant other way before he even met his two boyfriends, and he always gave the same answer: “Me? I’m too busy” with an easy laugh, then edited in a single frame of forever alone for the comic value. However… Almost half a year ago, his answers changed. He avoided them rather than outright answering, and his followers quickly caught up.  
  
A shitstorm of rumors begun about who his mystery significant other may be and why he’s hiding them. There were a million ridiculous theories about him and other YouTubers, about him and various celebrities, and Keith even found a conspiracy about how Lance may be Obama’s toy boy and why it proves the Illuminati exists. They were mostly sure it was a joke.  
  
The three used to look the theories up just to laugh at their absurdness, but lately, when some people actually started harassing Lance and other YouTubers they thought might be dating him… He knew it needed to be stopped.  
  
It wasn’t that he was really hiding Keith and Shiro. He wanted nothing more than to boast about them, scream his love to them at the top of his lungs for the whole world to know. But he _was_ a big time YouTuber now, and while _he_ chose this life of relative fame, his boyfriends didn’t. They were reluctant about participating in his videos, even just as random bystanders. He wasn’t offended or anything, it was completely understandable, especially when taking into consideration how unusual poly relationships still were and all the bias against them, and yet… He always wanted to do the “my boyfriend does my makeup” challenge with them. The chapsticks challenge. Play strip poker… Well, maybe not on camera though.  
  
And it was finally time. He’d been hesitant to bring it up himself, but his two boyfriends proved themselves to be the incredible, selfless people he knew them to be two days ago when they sat him down for a talk. They said he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to (as if he’d ever pass up the chance he’d been dreaming about for months now!), but they think it might be for the best to introduce them. That it could be a wonderful chance to promote a healthy image of polyamorous relationships, and calm down some of the more… enthused followers. He agreed, and two days later, here they were.  
  
“Today… I have something a little different for you all.” He took a deep breath, and started the little speech he’d been practicing in his head for months every time he’d been fantasizing about making this very video.  
  
“Eight months ago I met two very special people. They’re really the most amazing people I could ever hope to have in my life. They’re smart, and handsome, and funny…” From the corner of his eyes he could see Keith fidgeting, probably fighting off a blush, the dork. “And then, six months ago, a very magical thing happened. To this day I’m afraid to wake up one morning and find out it’s all been just a dream, because how can reality be so… So amazing? So full of happiness? Six months ago, I entered a polyamorous relationship with two very special people, and so this video might not be the "meet my boyfriend” one some of you were expecting, but hey, “meet my boyfriends”- he emphasized the plural- “Is just as good, right? If not even better! So without further ado, meet my boyfriends!” Keeping his smile huge in spite of his racing heart and sweaty palms, he gestured with both arms to his side, where Keith and Shiro took their signal and made an entrance.  
  
As they agreed, Shiro sat to his right, Keith at his left. Once they were all seated, Lance would follow their script and ask them if they’d like to introduce themselves. With other YouTubers, they’d mostly improvise, because they both knew how to make a video entertaining without straying too much to the sides. Since his boyfriends weren’t professionals and probably very nervous, he created a rough guideline for their video and prepared them ahead. They could cut out some parts, or refilm them later, but he’d have liked to have one smooth shot for this one. 

“Keith? Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“I’m Keith.” Keith said.  
  
After three solid seconds of silence, when it became clear he isn’t going to continue, Lance and Shiro burst into laughter. It was so like him, they just couldn’t help it. “This is Keith, yes.” Lance kissed his cheek and the other shifted, throwing him a nervous glance. Well, _he_ could see it was nervous, now when he could read Keith’s face well. To the viewers, he’ll most likely look constipated. “He’s a little shy.” Lance teased.  
  
“I’m not shy, you ass!” He punched Lance’s shoulder lightly, then shrugged. “I just don’t know what to say.”  
  
“It’s fine, Shiro and I will help you, right?” He looked to the other side and found Shiro nodding seriously. “Okay, I’ll start. Keith is cute.”  
  
Shiro nodded enthusiastically, Keith only rolled his eyes.  
  
Shiro was the next to talk. “Keith is Lance’s age, 21, though he’ll be 22 soon.”  
  
“Keith talks in his sleep.” Lance contributed a more interesting fact.  
  
“No I don’t!” He protested.  
  
“Babe, we recorded you, please stop living in denial.”  
  
“Why do they need to know that anyway?” Keith grumbled, his shoulders hunched.  
  
Sensing it wouldn’t lead to a good place, Lance decided to wrap it up. “He’s like, super smart, too. He studies engineering and he’s at the top of his class. We’re very very proud of him.” He flashed Keith his cheesiest smile, and that seemed to please him well enough because he relaxed and even smiled a little. “Shiro?”  
  
“Hi everyone,” Shiro gave a small wave and a bigger smile. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, I’m 26 years old, blood type O minus.”  
  
Lance and Keith laughed, surprised. They often teased Shiro for being very un-japanese (well, he _was_ born and raised in America, hardly his fault), so the mention of his blood type was probably a joke directed only at them.  
  
“I teach martial arts, and uh…”  
  
Lance noticed him struggle to come up with something else and quickly cut him off. “It’s actually where we met. Some of you probably watched my new years resolutions video, it was posted right at the beginning of the year, so about nine months ago? I vowed to start working out. Develop some guns.” He flexed for the camera and Keith, bless him, patted his growing bicep, nodding seriously.  
  
“I didn’t want to just go to the gym, because it seemed really boring, and knowing myself, I wouldn’t have kept it up for long. Martial arts seemed fun, not to mention hella cool. So I found a local training gym, who just happened to have a very handsome Sensei-” he nuzzled into Shiro. Keith shifted at his side. “And the cutest helper ever.” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Some stuff happened,” Lance waved vaguely, “And the important thing is we’re together now. I’m really glad I got to study martial arts, too! Who knows when you’ll have to defend yourself in like… A bar fight or something?”  
  
“You won’t have to defend yourself, you’ll have us to do it for you. You still suck at sparring.” Keith wore a tiny frown, like he couldn’t figure out why Lance would get into a fight at a bar.  
  
“Babe, ugh, stop! Let my subscribers think I’m badass. Anyway. We call Takashi Shiro, mostly, both because of his last name and the little fashionable white patch in his hair. Shiro in japanese means white,” he explained, “For all of our watchers who haven’t gone through a weeaboo phase.” Shiro laughed and Keith snorted loudly.  
  
“Okay! Now that the introduction is done, we thought we’d give you a little basic information, just to avoid any confusion about us!” he grabbed both their hands, intertwining their fingers. “Shiro is my boyfriend.” He raised his right hand, the one holding Shiro’s. “Keith is also my boyfriend.” He raised his left. “Shiro and Keith are also boyfriends, and were in fact boyfriends before I met them.” he brought all their hands together. “We’re all boyfriends. Together. Very consensually. We go on dates together, but also in pairs, if one of us is busy, and it’s 100% cool. We don’t have to do everything together to still all be together. But it’s the most fun when it’s all three of us.” He let go of their hands and immediately started missing the comforting warmth they provided. “Anyone has anything to add?”  
  
“It’s not very common, or even known, and a lot of people have a… bias against us, against this form of relationship.” Shiro started. “But we figured, if we can make this video positive and healthy and possibly educate some people… It’s worth a shot. So here’s a list of things we’re _not_ :” Shiro pulled his small pre-made card from his pocket and read from it: “Perverts, sex addicts or only in it for the sex, weird, special snowflakes, hipsters.”  
  
“And here’s a list of things we _are_ :” Keith pulled his own (pink) pre made card, and started reading from it. “Human beings who need love and support from their significant others, and just happen to receive it from two other humans instead of the more common option of one.” he put his card down, then a tiny frown creased his eyebrows for a moment before he added: “And also give it. To two people. Who also give it to each other. Give love, I mean. And support.”  
  
Lance snorted and patted his thigh affectionately, as if saying “you did good”. The muscles jumped beneath his fingers before relaxing, and when he looked at his face, Keith wore a small, nervous smile. Now that his boyfriends were done, Lance took the reins again. Looking into the camera, he gave the finishing speech: “So that’s it, those are my boyfriends, now you know them. We already talked about it and agreed to do a Q&A sometime soon, should you guys be interested in it. As always, and even more so, like and share this video. Tell your 80 years old grandma about it, show them all polyamorous relationships exist and are just as healthy as monogamous ones. Spread the love.” He sent the camera a kiss, waiting for two more seconds so he won’t ruin the shot before exhaling loudly and getting up to turn it off.

“That was nervewrecking, god.” He turned to face his boyfriends, stretching his arms above his head. “I don’t know if I could press the upload button. Shiro might have to do it for me. Not Keith, obviously. You’ll probably press delete by accident instead.” He teased.

“I fucking won’t, I know how to read-"  

"Relax, babe, he’s just messing with you.” Shiro said gently, sliding over to his boyfriend and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Keith grumbled but relaxed. “That was… A little stressful but overall kind of fun.” Shiro added.

“Yeah? I was afraid you wouldn’t like it much… But really, babe? "I’m Keith.”“ Lance imitated him, purposefully making his voice ridiculously deep and monotone. Shiro and him burst into laughter, while Keith crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at the wall, the tips of his ears red.

"I didn’t know what else to say, alright?” he burst. “I don’t… I’m not charming like Shiro. What if they all call him the better boyfriend and tell you to cut me off? I just-”

“Hey, heyheyheyhey, babe. Stop. Look at me.” Lance rushed to his side. He noticed Keith was a little on edge today but now it seemed worse than he estimated. Luckily, he already knew how to approach him in this state by now. Shiro remained silent but laid a calming hand on Keith’s thigh while Lance coaxed him out of his defensive mood with words and light touches. “That’ll never happen,” He promised, caressing his neck. “They’ll probably think you’re super cute and all the questions in the Q&A will be just for you.” He kissed his cheek. “And except, who the fuck cares? _I_ love you. That’s all that matters.” He combed his fingers slowly though Keith’s hair, and finally, his boyfriend sagged and uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides.  
  
“Yeah, I guess, I just… This is what you do, you know? I want to be a part of it, I don’t want anyone to say you have like… a shitty taste or something.” He shrugged, looking down at his knees.

Lance gasped over dramatically. “Don’t you dare insult my taste! I have the _best_ taste! My boyfriends are both flawless. Flawless! You hear? So don’t you talk shit about my boyfriend.” he jabbed his forefinger into Keith’s chest. The other looked up at him, a small, crooked smile curling his lips, and he looked so cute Lance just had to lean in and give him a small peck. “Kapish?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m flawless. Don’t patronize me, you ass.” Keith rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Damn right you are.” Lance kissed his cheek again before leaning back on his hands.  
  
“Ugh, you two are giving me diabetes.” Shiro’s tone was far too amused to pass as disgusted, and he was smiling wide enough for his dimple to make an appearance.  
  
“That’s fine, Keith will dress up as a nurse and give you an insulin shot right in the ass!”  
  
“No I won’t, Shiro can give himself a fucking insulin shot, he’s a big boy.”  
  
“Can’t you… Babe… Can you not… Just once… Please… Just for once in your life indulge me?” Lance begged.  
  
Looking him dead in the eye and using the driest of all his tones, Keith said, “No.”  
  
Lance groaned loudly and turned to Shiro. “See what I have to deal with?” He whined.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t object to Keith dressing up as a nurse.” Shiro shrugged.  
  
While it wasn’t an answer, Lance somehow felt it proved his point and let the matter drop.  
  
“What’re we eating tonight?” Shiro asked after a moment of silence.  
  
“Despair, probably.” Lance sighed over dramatically, then dragged himself to his feet and started meddling with the camera, first checking everything was properly recorded, then extracting the small memory card. “I have hours of editing ahead if I want this up before midnight. But you two go ahead and go out, go somewhere nice and eat enough for me too.”  
  
“Nah,” Keith and Shiro said at the same time. Lance turned around to raise an eyebrow at them.  
  
“It’s the most fun when it’s all three of us, right?” Shiro repeated his words. Keith nodded, adding, “Except, you need more meat on your bones. We gotta make sure you eat, fatten you up.” It was Shiro’s turn to nod along.  
  
“So you could eat me?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Yes.” Shiro said at the same time Keith protested indignantly, “No!”  
  
The three exchanged a glance, and soon they were all howling with laughter. A freeing kind of laughter. Lance threw himself in their middle, hugging them both. It felt good. Right. He hoped he wouldn’t have to, but realistically, some stressful days might follow, and if they would, he would have this memory of being pressed between two warm bodies, a memory of laughter to keep him going.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://taovol.tumblr.com/post/157992136249/shklance-the-most-fun-when-its-all-three-of-us)


End file.
